


Day Twenty-Seven  - Warm

by rhyol1te



Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [27]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/pseuds/rhyol1te
Summary: Enjolras thinks that someone might have broken into his house.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590367
Kudos: 21
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Day Twenty-Seven  - Warm

Enjolras first notices something wrong when he sees that the gate to his backyard is ajar. It doesn't look like it's been forced open, but it definitely looks like it's been opened and not closed all the way.

He frowns, and tries to remember where his spare key is. It takes him a moment (he hasn't had to use it at all) but finally remembers that he put it inside one of the flowerpots on Grantaire's porch. Technically it's Grantaire _and_ Enjolras's porch as well, but since Grantaire is the one who spends the most time on it (except for when Combeferre is raising butterflies, at which point all bets are off), so it's considered his. Besides - he's the one who takes care of the flowers. Enjolras would just kill them.

The key is still pressed into the dirt of the flowerpot, so Enjolras knows that it hasn't been used.

And since Grantaire's not supposed to be back for another hour yet, it seems to Enjolras that someone has broken into their house.

He frowns again, and puts the bag of groceries on the front step, and grabs a stick from the top of their woodpile. Perhaps he could hit someone with it.

He raises the stick as he pushed the gate open, and wishes that he'd taken Grantaire's offer to teach him fencing.

His breath is loud in his ears, and billows in front of him, cloudy because of the cold air.

"Who's there?" he calls.

"Say no one!" he hears someone whisper-yell.

"Nobody," a familiar voice says. "Here to steal your sheep."

"Grantaire! I thought you'd broken in," Enjolras says, rounding the corner of the house.

("What," Courfeyrac says, "no mention of the rest of us?")

"Is that why you have the stick?" Combeferre asks. 

Enjolras looks at it, having forgotten that he's holding it. "Yeah."

"Please don't bludgeon us," Marius says, and turns to Courfeyrac. "I <i>told</i> you that he wouldn't like us breaking in!"

"It's fine," Enjolras says, and sits by the rest of his friends. "Just tell me next time, so I don't start making plans to hit people with a stick."

"But then there'd be no surprise," Jehan says. "And this way you have an enormous fire!"

Enjolras looks over to the fire. It is enormous. And warm - he's already getting hot just standing near it. "Why is there an enormous fire?"

"Because we were cold," Marius says.

"Because <i>you</i> were cold," Courfeyrac says, "and Jehan has lighters."

Jehan nods. "You have very nice things to burn here."

"Thanks," Enjolras says. "I'm just going to go get the groceries off the porch, and then I'll join you."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me super happy! <3


End file.
